


Yellow brick house story

by shuttle_k



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttle_k/pseuds/shuttle_k
Summary: Ringo had a story he had been writing since his childhood due to his contract with the devil, which affects the life of George's friend Paul. John and George try to keep Ringo's story in a positive direction, and in the process, the four are encountered and the story progresses.* I translated a novel in Korean into English. (I expect it to be five chapters because I divide the volume.) Please understand that the translation in English is not smooth.** original url: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678033





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

  
**Before the story begins ...**

 

 

 

Childhood's Ringo, (that Richard Starkey) was a child with a frail body that had to spend more than half a day on the bed During the year. Like other children, if he walk in the woods or play on the river, perhaps he get a cold, he could have been sick for more than a month, Most of what Ringo could do was lie in bed and read a book or unfold an imaginary story with a hand shadow on the wall. The sad news of Ringo spread out in the breeze one day and fell into the demon's ear, who searching for interesting things to do. In fact, this demon was not so bad. He just wanted some fun. Another day, the devil was walking through the house of Ringo while he was 'so accidentally' taking an evening walk. The devil just couldn't pass and knocked on the window of the Ringo's room upstairs. When Ringo came down from the bed and stood at the window, a demon resembling some small blue cotton balls was sitting in front of the window. How did he know it was a demon? Well, Ringo had only a vague expectation because the blue cotton ball looked not as good as a fairy, and it was not as scary as a monster. And the prediction was just right.

  
The Devil's blue fur looked soft from through the windows, and his eyes shone as bright as the moon. Ringo opened the window because until then he was a carefree six-year-old, like other kids his age. The devil jumped into the room through the window that Ringo had opened and asked Ringo.

  
"My dear, I came here after hearing your sad news. I'm a very compassionate devil. It's nice to meet you like this, so I brought you a present. Do you want to hear what it is?"

  
A gift from the devil... Ringo nodded as he was slightly frightened but seemed unlikely to do much harm. Because there were no more new books to read before going to bed in Ringo's room. The devil flopped around the room, glancing over the pages of Ringo's book, and began to talk.

 

"The rumor says you like to make up stories. I'll give you a talent for writing a very interesting story. But I have a favor to ask of you. Can you do me a favor?"

  
The devil took a silent moment to wait for permission from Ringo. Ringo nodded as he wondered what the devil's request was.

  
"I love listening to stories. So I want you to write a very long story for me. The story of a boy. The child's story begins at a yellow brick house. If I'm satisfied with the story, I'll come back to you. Instead, you should keep telling the story until I come. Can you promise me?"

  
Ringo nodded. The devil, resembling a blue cotton ball, leaped with excitement.

  
"But how do I tell stories that I write?"

"Don't worry about it."

 

The devil, who resembles a blue cotton ball, jumped again at Ringo's question. Then a note with a blue cover fell on Ringo's lap. The devil told Ringo, 'Write the story here,' and he gradually became transparent and finally disappeared.

 

This is how the story begins. 

 

 

  
**Ringo's troubles**

 

 

 

  
After the day Ringo promised with devil, He began to write stories like writing a diary. It was not difficult to write a story about a boy who grew up in a yellow brick house. Ringo sometimes gave to a boy a simple but courageous adventure, like the adventures in the books he read on the bed, Also, gave to him a cute and romantic moments like fairy tales have happened. However, Ringo and The boy went to school and grew older, reality began to get involved in the story, and it became difficult for Ringo to write the story like before. He wish someone could give him a solution, if someone could give him an idea to go on with the story... For this reason, Ringo sat in front of the desk in his office with a serious look even though quitting time were approaching, and John, a co-worker who was watching the Ringo, spoke to him.

  
"Is there anything you can not solve?"

  
John was a designer at a company where Ringo works, and also was a friend he had known since Ringo was a college student. Ringo and John used to drink or tea and share their worries with each other, so Ringo decided to talk to John again this time. Instead, Ringo told simply John the agony of 'The stories I've used to write aren't working well these days.', because it would be hard to believe that he made an appointment with the devil.

  
"Hmm… It Sounds like a slump. "

  
John listened to Ringo's troubles and gave him a clear diagnosis. 'Slump.' Ringo said 'As I expected...', sighed deeply. Of course, stories are not always well written, but there has been no time like this when he haven't thought at all. John looked at Ringo's face deepened in agony and rummaged through his coat pocket. Some receipts, coins... and finally came out the business cards what John was looking for. It was a business card with slightly worn corners. John handed the business card to Ringo.

  
"You need to change your mood when the slump is too severe. There's a place I go sometimes when I can't think of any ideas in my head."

"A change of mood?"

"Yes. Go find George here. Then he'll give you the answer."

 

  
John's business card had only the name 'Pepper land' and the address below it. It was not written what the place to do. And even the address, according to Ringo's memory, was a boom in the past, but as the surrounding Commercial district gradually died, it was a forgotten street where few people were looking for it. Ringo got off the bus and sighed as he circled around to find the address on his business card. He couldn't find his way to the address.

  
"'Pepper land'… Is it a place that sells spices? "

"You're wrong. It could rather be a flower shop than a spice shop."

  
Ringo stared back in surprised as someone suddenly answered his own words. Although he looked taller than Ringo, he could not see his face properly as he held a tall bouquet right above his face. All Ringo could see was his hair on top of the bouquet, and Ringo thought it looked like a turnip. A man with a hair like a turnip went past Ringo's side and walked ahead. The man, who was slow walking down the alley, stopped in front of a small house. Whether the paint was old or original, the old green color's door had a brown board with a name tag inscribed with the yellow 'Pepper land'. It was the same handwriting John's business card. The man opened the door and left a huge bouquet next to him. Then he beckoned Ringo, who was standing in front of the door, to come in. The man was still turning his back and Ringo couldn't see his face. Ringo entered the door and slowly looked around. As the man said, Unlike the name of 'Pepper land', the place was decorated with a variety of colorful flowers that matched the word "flower house."

  
"You have the business card of 'Pepper land'...... John must have told you."

  
The man glanced at the business card Ringo was holding and said. Ringo could see the man's face, but the man who looked a little younger than he thought. John told Ringo to go to 'Pepper land' and find George... Ringo still asked the man in a puzzled voice.

  
"Excuse me, are you George?"

"That's right. I’m George Harrison, the owner of ‘Pepper land’."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Richard Starkey, John's friend. You can call me as Ringo with ease."

George nodded and guided Ringo to a small backyard garden. The alley in front of the building was quiet, but the garden was quieter, with a sense of time stopping. Following George's guide, he was sitting on a chair in front of a table for two in the middle of the garden, and after a while George brought a teapot and a cup and put it down on the table.

"When John comes here, he's usually in a stuffy situation. I think you came here for a similar reason."

When Ringo heard John's words, he was wondering if it would be okay to tell the stranger what he was thinking, but on the other hand, he thought it would be okay to tell the story as it is with George's relaxed atmosphere. So, as he told John, He hid the truth in moderation and told him a brief account of the 'Yellow Brick House story' he had written. While listening to the story, George's face became more and more interesting until then, Ringo simply thought, 'my story was his taste..'. But George was thinking much more complicated than Ringo expected.

  
"Ringo, do you know my friend Paul?"

"Paul...I don't know. There are a lot of people around me who named Paul...”

  
In a puzzled reply of Ringo, George was convinced that unless Ringo was lying, Ringo would not know. It was hard to believe whether it  was coincidental or the devil played a joke, but the main character in Ringo's story was surprisingly similar than the life of his friend Paul. George took a sip of a moderately cooled tea to calm himself down. Then he opened his mouth as if he were asking Ringo.

  
"Ringo, if you don't mind, could you tell me more about how to write the story in the future?"

“…Okay, but I don't know how to proceed it."

Because George taking Ringo's troubles quite seriously, Ringo looked up to the sky as if he were trying to come up with an idea to continue the story. When he saw the blue and clear sky, Ringo recalled the blue sea. When he thought of the sea, He thought of traveling like a tail. Come to think of it, it's been a long time since he went on a trip. Travel...Travel. Thinking Ringo opened his mouth as if he had a good idea.

"To refresh the atmosphere of the story, I want to write a story about the main character traveling."

"Well... That's good."

“…And then the thriller starts. I've been wanting to try a thriller lately."

“!!“

 

Because of Ringo's answer, George spat out his tea. Ringo took out a handkerchief and handed it to George.

 

"Oh, you don't like thrillers very much. For now, I will write a story about traveling to the sea. You're okay, George?”

 

George nodded to Ringo's worried question. He don't know what the story of Ringo has to do with Paul's life, but if the story goes as a thriller as it was intended, Paul would have a big problem. George thought he should contact Paul right away for confirmation. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Paul and yellow brick house**

 

 

 

 

 The house where Paul was born was a rather ordinary yellow brick house. It was special in that respect because this house was the only brick house in Paul's village with yellow color. Born and raised in a yellow brick house, Paul was more famous for 'the yellow brick house boy who causing the magical moments' than his name. The magical moments was usually similar to the minor incidents that boys would play with. For example, the color pencils in Paul's colored pencil case turned into flowers of various colors, or the pebbles he picked at the riverside and put in his pocket turned into chocolate, everyone didn't think much serious. Even Paul himself got used to it and just passed by with a word of 'Amazing!'.

 George was the only one who knew that what was going on next to Paul was not normal. The day George met Paul was also not an ordinary day by George's standards. George later known that morning that his older brother Harry went out to the woods with his friends only except George because George was young, so he had become sulky. George to get his revenge, was taking some coins out of Harry's piggy bank and heading to the grocery store. Then he found Paul walking along the fence on the other side of the road and crossed over to him. George quickly said hello to Paul when he thought he should make friends his own age if Harry continues to play with his friends only.

 

 "Hi - I'm George Harrison And you?"

 "Hi, I'm Paul. Paul McCartney."

 

 Until then, George had yet to hear rumors about Paul, and of course he wouldn't really care even if he knew rumors. He simply wanted to take the adventure like that Harry was having with his friends, and he wanted to take the adventure with Paul, who he had just met. George offered Paul, who was welcoming his greeting, to go on an adventure on the condition that he would come back to town before sunset. and when Paul nodded and agreed, so they decided to head for the woods where Harry had gone.

 Since the forest was still early in the morning, it was quieter than the village, and it was not as scary as it thought except for the much larger trees in garden. However, as it was an adventure that left without much preparation, the two quickly became exhausted as lunch time approached, especially George became hungry and his steps slowed. Though coins were in George's pocket, they were useless in the woods, where there were no shops unlike the village. After walking a few more steps, George and Paul sat on a wide rock in front of them, exhausted. George's stomach growled.

 

"If I knew this would happen, I would have brought some snacks..."

"Me too. I need to find something to eat around..."

 

 Unlike tired George, Paul, who still had some energy left, began to wander around to see if there was anything to eat. Paul looked up at the tree to see if there was any tree fruit, and saw the food with his eyes. Of course, it was unusual that they were not tree fruits, but candy and cookies.

 

George who lying on the rocks with growing hunger, was surprised to see Paul approaching with his hands full of snacks. 

 

"Paul, where did you get all this?"

"I got it from the tree by there."

 

 George was puzzled by Paul's answer, but first, he had to fill his hunger. Paul brought many kinds of cookies. There were biscuits, cookies, pies, and candies and jelly. George tasted all kinds of sweet snacks that were full of his mouth, and as he got more and more full, his curiosity came back to him. How do you get these snacks from trees? Then he remembered rumours about a 'Yellow Brick house Child,' which Harry told him.

 

"Paul, are you the 'Yellow brick house kid' in the rumor?" 

 

When George asked, Paul nodded, holding candy in his mouth. 

 

 

 Even after that day George hung out with Paul, and they often went through several magical moments. But when George entered high school, he moved to another town, so Paul and George could not meet as well. Still, the relationship between the two continued, and they met once in a month or several months, but since George settled in 'Pepper land', Paul has usually visited 'Pepper land'. And they used to drink tea together in the backyard garden. 

 

 George took a phone call to Paul, pondering what Ringo had told him yesterday. There was a few beeps and heard Paul's welcome voice.

 

"George, what's going on? I was going to visit you sooner or later...”

"I'm just called because I want to hear your voice. Paul, I was wondering if... Don't you want to go on a trip these days? For example, sea or whatever.. I think you might think so..."

"Wow, that's amazing. How did you know that I wanted to go to the sea?"

 

 George put his hand on his forehead when he heard answer 'Amazing!' like Paul's habit. Ringo's story and Paul must be connected. As Ringo said, traveling is a big deal if it goes like a thriller genre. George suggested Paul go with him because he thought he couldn't let Paul go alone.

 

"Can I come with you on that trip?"

"That's good."

 

 

 Paul readily accepted George's proposal as he did at the first meeting. 

 

 

 

**A request from George**  

 

 

 It was about five years ago that John met George. John opened the door because the doorbell rang, and George, who was a high school student at that time, holding a pie, stood in front of the door and saying he is a new neighbor. John thought that the first meeting between himself, then college student at that time, and George was quite impressive. John looked at George and thought that his eyebrows were so thick that he looked stubborn and George thought John looked sleepy and sensitive. Regardless of what their first impressions were each other, George greeted John in a monotonous tone because his mother had convinced George to 'be polite' to his neighbor.

 

"Hello. I'm George, the youngest son of Mr. Harrison who moved in yesterday. This is my mom's pie. If you don't like pie, you can give it to me again."

"Welcome, I'm John. Sadly, but I like pie."

 

 George looked disappointed when he heard the same monotonous but playful response from John. Looking at it, John thought, 'I'll have a pretty funny neighbor.' The new neighborhood soon became fully adapted to the village and had an interesting hobby as John had expected, when George became famous among his friends for the name of 'George, a friend who solves the problem'. And Thanks to his small popularity, he prepared a space called 'Pepper land'.

 

"It's a space where you can rest for a while, and a place where you can feel better if you're bored with worry."

 

 When one of the villagers asked what kind of space the 'Pepper land' was like, George smiled and replied. Someone may say that he waste his time on useless things, but I hope they don't disturb him, because it is important to him enough to devote his time. George's solution to the problem was not particularly special. It was just listening to his friends worries in his backyard garden, and the first people to hear the story might wonder,  'What exactly was the solution? That's the solution?' but as the testimony of friends and some villagers, George's solution was certainly worked. As like John and George met the moment for the first time, George, who briefly explained to John about 'Pepper land' by pressing doorbell and telling him to stop by sometime, and John nodded. After while he became often a guest at 'Pepper land'. Back then, 'Pepper land' was still an imperfect space in its early days, and was often interrupted by a mother or other family who came out to hang out laundry because it was a backyard of a house where George and his family lived together. When that happens, George would either bring more tea or bring some snacks and distribute them. Although 'Pepper land' become a separate place as George comes out as an adult, John sometimes misses the taste of the pie Mrs. Harrison gave him.

 

"I made my business card when I moved here new. Here, take it."

"You're thinking of starting in earnest."

"Now that I'm going to grow flowers here, come visit me when you feel bad."

 

John put the business card that George handed in his pocket and nodded.

 

 

"You need to change your mood when the slump is too severe."

 

 When John saw Ringo talking about his agony with a serious look, 'Pepper land' and George came to his mind. Now that he was memorizing the address of the place without looking at the card, he gave Ringo a card that he no longer needed. It was last weekend's work, and early Monday, Ringo gave a much brighter look and said, 'John, as you said!' so John knew he had been to 'Pepper land'. Come to think of it, it has been months since John went to 'Pepper land', too. As he wondered how George was doing, and to find out if Ringo's trouble was going well, he decided to visit 'Pepper land'.

 

 John has already been here several times, so he has reached the familiar old green door and opened it. And he saw messy room. The inside was usually not this messy, but John had to step carefully inside to prevent clothes and plants from falling to him. John, who was walking around inside calling out George, opened the door to the backyard garden, hoping to be in the garden if he wasn't indoor. He saw George watering the flowers put on an apron.

 

"George, I haven't seen you in a long time, and it's been a mess indoor. Are you going to move out?"

 

To John's greeting, George put an empty bucket on the ground and wiped his hands on his apron, and replied.

 

"Welcome, John. I was preparing for my trip, not moving out. I don't know what to take with me when I went on a trip, because I'm going on a trip after a long time."

"First of all, think of things you don't need to take on a trip, and it'll be simple. By the way, I gave my friend who named Ringo the address to this place last time."    
   
"Oh, I have a favor to ask about Ringo."

"To me? What kind of favor?"

"You know there's a story that Ringo has been writting for a long time?"

"Yes, he said, it's about a man who was born in a yellow brick house."

 

 John answered George's question with a nod because he had heard from Ringo occasionally and knew the story. George sat opposite John at the table and opened his mouth. He looked unusually serious. 

 

"…Believe it or not, the story is related to my friend, so if I'm right, I think Ringo is writing about his life."

 

 John looked puzzled when he heard George's answer. But then George gave an explanation for his friend, 'Paul,' and John, surprised at how the story matched Paul's life, nodded. George was not likely to joke with this, but as it was hard to believe, John spoke admirably after hearing the story.

 

"That's amazing......"

"Yes, that's amazing. That's why I'm going on this trip."

"So what do you ask me to do?"

 

 George searched the box on the table and took out two envelopes. Then he gave John an envelope.

 

"What I'm asking you to do is convince Ringo to join you on this trip."

"Do I...?"

"Please."

 

John thought that once George had made up his mind, he could not cancel the plan. It was an impulsive travel offer, but John had no choice but to nod his head as he had earlier, because he owe for George. 

 

 A few days later, John came to 'Pepper land' looking triumphant. He persuaded Ringo well and brought news that he decided to go on a trip together. 

 

"John, once again, Ringo's story should never be a thriller."

"OK, I'll try to stop it somehow. But I still can't believe it. So your friend is the main character in Ringo's story..."

"Yes, maybe... And since Ringo doesn't know this yet, You has to keep it a secret."

"All right, I understand."

 

 John replied wearily to George's repeated comments. He felt tired of hearing George again. John was sharing his travel schedule with George at George's request. And George was also secretly sharing his itinerary with John.

 

"It's a little different schedule, but we've shared the schedule for now, so it'll be easy to deal with as soon as something happens. The hotel rooms are attached almost nearby."

"It's like a spy movie, not a trip."

"I can't help it. If it's not this time, when we'll be shooting spy movies like this sometime."

 

 George replied helplessly to John's disgruntled voice. But John also seem excite with the smile on his face. Instead of making Paul's trip a thriller, George thought he and John's trip would be a little rough.  
 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**An attempt to make a trip romantic**

 

 

 

 Ringo thought John was a really good friend. He asked Ringo, who was in a slump, to take a trip and even offered Ringo a plane ticket! Furthermore, John's ticket was a ticket to Nice, South France, as a real thankfully for Ringo, who was trying to write the theme of 'Voyage to the Sea.'. Of course, even in the city where Ringo lives, he could see the sea if he drove out for about 40 minutes, but Ringo wanted to see the sea that felt more warm and relaxed.  Once he decided to go on a trip with John, the itinerary went as smoothly as if they had planned ahead. And the time also quickly passed, becoming a day of departure. Ringo wanted to think about his story while he arrived at the airport, checked in, and waited in the lounge. So he took out a note with the blue cover inside his bag and was depicting the view of the airport. John, who bought coffee at the cafe, talked to Ringo by giving it to him.

  

"You seem to be already writing well story in anticipation of going on a trip."

"Oh, John. thank you."

"How's the story going?"

"I thought I'd write the story in a thriller, but I'm a little worried."

 

After hearing Ringo's reply, John was felt as like hearing George's voice saying, 'No thriller!'. John thought, 'Any story would be okay if the story didn't go on as a thriller,' and quickly said.

 

"Well, not a thriller. If I go to South France like the main character, I would rather choose romance."

"Romance? I haven't thought about romance yet, but I think that would be fine."

 

 Ringo, who nodded to John's proposal, thought he was not sure if the devil would like the love story, but he wanted to write story to main character in a happy way. Because Ringo became attached to the main character while writing the story for a long time. Moreover, love story that meet in travel place would be written well while Ringo was traveling same place.

 

 

 

When they arrived at the airport after two hours of flying, the scene outside the window was clearly different from the city where Ringo and John lived, and the most impressive scene was the light blue sea and creamy color of the building. But Ringo became nervous when he began to see signs in French that were not familiar to him. When John, who was sitting next to him, saw the Ringo and said, "Don't worry, just trust me," he even winked playfully.

 

"Fortunately, I didn't forget the French I learned when I was in high school."

"It's wonderful to still remember that."

 

 Thanks to John's French speaking skills, they were able to check in the hotel quite easily, and the room they arrived to unpack was not spacious but quite tidy. After unpacking, John and Ringo who changing their clothes came down to the hotel lobby for going outside to eat and take a afternoon walk. Since they was not familiar with the surroundings, while John asked a hotel staff where a recommended restaurant nearby was, Ringo sat down on the sofa in the hotel lobby, taking out a blue note in his bag, and writing down the landscape about hotel footage he had seen before. Who will the main character fall in love with in the story? Ringo looked around in the lobby, but few stood out except for his friend, who was seriously listening to the staff. Ringo looked hard at John. John's playful but soft eyes, his long nose and thin but smiling lips seemed to suit the romantic love story that he met at the destination. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Cafeteria on a rainy day**

 

 

 

 

 Paul was very excited about his trip with his friend. His trip to faraway places with George was only a hitchhiking tour around the domestic country that he left before becoming a high school student. On the other hand, Current trip was the first time Paul spent time with George abroad. After arriving in Nice, they saw a street full of signboards in French, and felt excitement and a little bit of fear intersected as like the first time they took a hitchhiking trip. Of course, even the fear was almost gone the next day after the first day, and Paul and George could speak simple French.

 

 "Oh, it's raining."

 

 Paul, looking outside through a large window in his hotel room, spoke in a rather disappointing tone. It was raining so much that they decided to spend a leisurely evening in a cafeteria inside the hotel instead of going out to the sea for a walk. When George said he was going down first, Paul nodded and began to clear his luggage and change his clothes. 

  

 

 

While waiting for Paul, George, who decided to sit down chair of the entrance of the hotel cafeteria, began to wonder if John and Ringo would have arrived at the hotel safely. If they had moved on George's planned schedule, they would probably have arrived at the hotel about yesterday afternoon. However, George and John have not yet met and George could not know whether it was a good thing or the opposite. However, it did not seem to be a problem with Ringo's story because he had no special contact with John. Or if John doesn't know the story... 'If the story turns out to be a thriller... It's going to be terrible!' Because of this thought, George didn't realize someone was nearby.

 

"…George?"

 

 The low but gentle voice heard in George's ear was the same one he heard in 'Pepper land' before. George was surprised when he realized that the voice was Ringo's. He predicted to meet here anyway, but it was too sudden before he could prepare.

 

"It was really George. Oh, my God. How did you come to Nice?"

"Uh... I'm glad to see you, Ringo. I was talking with John about the trip, and... The travel destination is overlapping, so we had a reservation together..."

"Really? I wish I had known you were coming here, too, I'm sorry I couldn't known that. Nice to meet you anyway. I guess your companion hasn't arrived yet. I'm also waiting for John. May I join you for a moment while you're waiting?"

 

 Ringo laughed after sitting opposite George. He wanted to say thank you to George someday for helping him develop his story. when he saw George sitting in the cafeteria, he was briefly surprised and soon felt glad. 

 

 

 

 John is now completely relieved when the trip with Ringo goes smoothly than expected. Of course his relaxed mind was thanks to Nice's relaxed atmosphere. It would be less common for John to feel this good when it rains, but The rainy weather in Nice made him felt good. John, who was about to leave his room and go down the elevator to meet Ringo waiting at the hotel cafeteria, suddenly pressed the door open button because someone shouted 'Wait!' And John saw a man with card key come running to elevator.

 

"Thank you. I couldn't miss the elevator because I thought I had kept my friend waiting for a long time..."

"You're in the same boat with me. My friend is also waiting below."

  

 At John's answer, the man opened his eyes wide and laughed. The man who said, 'We're both lazy', When he saw his hair in the elevator mirror was tangled, he began to touch his hair. As soon as John arrived at the lobby on the first floor, he said to him, 'I hope you enjoy your trip,' and tried to head to the cafeteria. But he too followed John, saying the his companion was waiting here. And they walked together to the cafeteria. When John entered the cafeteria entrance, he heard a Ringo's voice and John waved his hand and tried to walk toward him. It was then.

 

 

"... what?"

 

The man who was walking with John seemed to go to his companion, but the two were walking in the same direction, making John look suspicious. As John gradually approached Ringo, John saw a familiar face sitting next to Ringo. It was George. John could not hide his embarrassment even though he planned this trip with George. He didn't expect George and Ringo to meet early, and besides, the man who walked with John was George's companion.

 

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long, George."

 

The man stood familiarly next to George and looked alternately at John and Ringo. Anyway they met, George opened his mouth to introduce each of them to each other.

 

"This is my friend Paul. Paul, this is John and his friend, Ringo."

 

The three looked puzzled, but only after hearing George's brief introduction did they greet each other with glad.

 

 

 

 After a while, George moved to another table, saying that he had something to talk to Ringo for a while. Meanwhile Paul, looking out through a large window in the cafeteria, spoke to John, who was sitting next to him.

 

"So when you ordered it, you spoke French fairly well."

"It might be annoying to me if the French hear it."

 

Paul, who burst into laughter at John's mischievous reply, answered with a more relaxed look.

 

"I'm glad you're my friend's longtime acquaintance. I feel like I have a friendly older brother."

 

 

'I think Ringo is writing about my friend's life.’

 John recalled the story George told. The story of Ringo and Paul's life. John thought, however, if he was with Paul, it would be okay for Ringo to write a thriller. 'Paul would rather be with me than alone. Anyway, I'm strong.' As Paul said, John was flattered himself by the feeling of being a 'Friendly older brother'. But all of a sudden, John thought of this. If Ringo's story is romance involved, isn't John disturbing Paul? 

 

 

 

 

"How's the story of a yellow brick house going well?"

 

 George, who moved to a nearby table to talk to Ringo for a while, asked Ringo what he was most curious about. Ringo answered George's question with a much brighter face.

 

"Yes, I don't think this character and thriller fit together, so I'll try another way. John gave me some good advice."

 

George's expression became more relaxed as if he were relieved by Ringo's answer. Ringo saw the face of George and thought, 'He don't like thrillers.' Although no one knows the whole story of Ringo except the devil. But Ringo, who wanted to unfold the story in a way that George was pleased with. And He believed that this might be because of courtesy towards the person who showed interest in his story.

 

"Are you interested in Romance, George?"

 

George's face became complicated by Ringo's question. He didn't want Paul's life to be in danger. He want Paul would rather fall in love.

 

"It's great if the story goes on with a pure romance. I like romantic comedy too..."

 

George answered and glanced at the spot where Paul and John were sitting. Paul, who was joking with John, waved at George with a smiling face.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

  
**An unexpected story**

 

  
  
  
  
 George thought that if the story of Ringo goes on as a romance, he should give Paul time to be alone so that it would go smoothly. So George decided to tell Paul his thoughts when he was walking along the beach with him.  
  
  
 "Paul, why don't we have a personal time today?"  
  
  
 Paul seemed to think for a moment about George's words and nodded. He enjoyed being with George, but it would be nice to have a leisurely time on his own.  
  
  
 "Let’s meet at the hotel lobby before dinner. Let me know if anything happens."  
  
  
 Paul pulled a tour map out of his bag, perhaps because he was thinking of going to another tourist destination. George waved off hand for Paul. And he began walking in the opposite direction of Paul, thinking about how to spend his own afternoon.  
  
 Paul, looking at the tour map, saw the Matisse Museum near the monastery and decided to go there. The museum was an impressive building with a red and yellow appearance and a mint window. Before entering the museum, Paul, who was just enjoying the exterior of the building, saw a familiar figure in front of him.  
  
  
 "John! Did you come to this gallery, too?"

 

 John looked back at the sound of someone calling him. Paul approached John with a welcome look on his face.

  
  
 "Oh, Paul. What about George?”

 "We decided to spend our individual time before dinner today.”

 "We're in a similar situation today."

  
 Paul laughed loudly at John's words.

 

 "How about having lunch together if you don't mind?"  
  
  
 Paul spent some time in the museum admiring the artwork slowly. After then he got hungry and asked John. John nodded as he had no particular schedule afterwards. Then the two started walking in search of a restaurant. When they found a restaurant not crowded with tourists, they sat at the terrace, ordered a meal, and waited, and a merchant selling flowers next to them approached and spoke to them.  
  
  
 "When love begins, flowers are needed. Set the mood with flowers."

 "Ah...We don't...”  
  
 " Give me one. "   
  
  
 Paul handed the coin and accepted the flower. John didn't know whether or not the merchant's compliment that he and Paul seemed to fit together was true, but he shrugged as Paul smiled at John with a yellow flower in his hand. It was a misunderstanding, but Paul looked happy.   
  
  
 "Yellow suits you well."

 

 Paul smiled at John's compliment and brought flowers to his cheeks.

 

 "It's just as bright yellow as my house wall."  
  
 Upon hearing Paul's answer, John already knew that Paul's house was a "yellow brick house," but he had to pretend to be surprised as like he first heard it. Paul, who saw John's surprise, said, 'Be sure to come visit later. It's a very cozy house.' Paul's saying make John was surprised in a different sense.  
  
 Throughout the meal John and Paul were able to enjoy a pleasant conversation unexpectedly, thanks to common interests and moderately different opinions. While talking, John, whose story of Ringo came to mind, gave to Paul a gesture to end the conversation because John thought he was disturbing Paul.   
  
  
 "It's been a great time for half a day. Shall we spend some time in private now?"

 

 "That's sad. John, here--"

  
   
 Paul felt sorry to finish this delightful time, so Paul handed John the flowers he had bought earlier. Paul smiled at John, who looked at him slightly embarrassed.

 

 "I feel like I confess love."  
  
 "Will you accept my love?"

 

 Paul took the flower to John's face. John accepted the flowers and winked at Paul's prank. They were smiling at each other, but their ears were burning. After Paul left, John, walking with flowers in his hand, suddenly came to his senses. It felt strange. Perhaps..  


  
 Having enjoyed sunbathing sitting in the presence of a palm tree, George returned to the hotel for a short rest. There was still time until evening, so there was no hurry. As he was moving toward the elevator, George noticed the Ringo sitting at the entrance to the cafeteria and walked towards it.   
  
 "Ringo - Are you alone today?"

 

 Ringo, who was writing hard in a blue note, looked up at George's voice.

 

 "Nice to meet you, George. John said he'd come to see the art museum in the morning and left. What about your friend?"

 "Paul is probably looking around the tourist attractions. We decided to meet tonight."

 "John will be back by then, too. Have you looked around the city a lot?"  
  
  
 George nodded to Ringo's question. Although there were many places he hadn't seen before, George was thinking of taking it easy because it was a trip to relax.

 

 "So you've looked around here a lot?"

 "Not yet. Because I thought about how to carry on the story, I could not go sightseeing. "  
  
 

 Looking at Ringo smiling as if he were in trouble, George felt somehow sympathetic. It was George's feeling about Ringo, who didn't really have his own experience because he was writing about other people's lives. Ringo, of course, thought his story was just an imaginary story. George deliberately asked Ringo in a playful voice.  
  
 "Who will be romantically involved with the main character these days?"

 "It's embarrassing, but... To describe him, I write down in my notebook the characteristics of the person I can observe around me."

 "Hmm...?"

 "Since I'm traveling with John, the characters in the story look a lot like him."

 

 George's eyes dilated with wonder at Ringo's answer. Something seemed to be going wrong.  
  
  


 

 

**Sorry and fear**

 

  
  
  
  
 George, who was sitting on the couch in the hotel room until Paul came back, had to go outside to the sound of knocking on the door before he could clear his mind. When He opened the door, John stood outside.

 

 

 "…John, why are you holding flowers?"

 "Let's go inside first, I'll explain. Isn't Paul back yet?"  
  
  
 George was just thinking about Paul and John, and when John came to see him, He thought it was a good timing. So he let John into the room. John, who carefully put flowers on the table, looked at George's face and spoke with a serious look.

 

 

 "The story that Ringo writes. The story is related to your friend Paul."

 "A story going on in Romance."

 "…Yeah, yeah. I'm glad you knew, but the romance of the story..."

"…Right. Ringo chose John Lennon as the model for the main character's romance... He's writing about you."

  
 John blushed at George's reply. George thought John's red face was probably because he was embarrassed. But John's mind was getting a little more complicated than George had expected. Although he hasn't spoken to George yet, he has grown fond of Paul. John looked at the flowers on the table and said,

 

 "I think I understand now... This flower. It was a joke, but it was the flower that Paul gave me."

 

 George, who looked at the flowers at John's explanation, said with a determined expression.

 

"…John, I think we should tell Ringo the truth. Before things get more complicated. It's already complicated, but..."

 

 John nodded reluctantly.  
  


 

 "Ringo, I heard George has a story to tell you. He will be waiting for you in the cafeteria."

 

 After hearing John, Ringo headed for the cafeteria with a curious look. George sat in a corner of the cafeteria. Ringo sat opposite George and said.

 

 "What's going on, George?"

 "It's... It's complicated, but Ringo... I have something to say about your story."

 "…About my story?"

 

  George's way of talking was serious. So Ringo's smiling face gradually became serious. George looked at Ringo with a heavy heart and said again. 

  
 "You know, the story. Yellow brick house. If it's related to someone's life... Can you believe it?"

 "My story has something to do with someone's life?It can't be...”

 

After hearing George's words, the Ringo seemed puzzled. But George's serious look remained unchanged.

 

"…Remember when I first heard about the story, I asked you if you knew about my friend Paul?"  
  
  
 Ringo nodded at George's question. Ringo was puzzled at the time because he really didn't know anything about Paul. Ringo thought about why George suddenly talked about Paul. 'No way!' Ringo noticed something and looked at George again. It was a promise made with the devil, but it was a condition to write a purely fictional story...

 

"That's ridiculous."

"That's right. That's ridiculous, but it's making things more complicated."

  
 Ringo's facial expression became increasingly surprising as George spoke roughly of Paul's life to Ringo, who still couldn't believe George's words, because his stories and Paul's stories were not so different. No, it would be fair to say that it is the same. Furthermore, if Ringo had recently written the story, Paul and John's relationship might have been growing romantically involved. Ringo suddenly began to feel guilty and sorry for Paul. The fact that he was just writing an interesting story about a person's life bothered Ringo. George felt sorry for the troubled Ringo, but nothing he could do now. George was just able to keep quiet in front of Ringo.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

**Reunion with the devil**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Ringo did not remember how he spent the rest of his trip. After hearing the truth from George, he never opened a blue note. The reason was that Ringo himself felt sorry for John and Paul. Of course the same was true of George. In contrast to the clear weather, Ringo looked so gloomy that John felt sorry for him, so he spoke to him. 

 

"Ringo, you don't have to suffer too much. I was a little flustered, but I'm telling you. I'd rather thank you for letting me meet Paul."

"………I'm so sorry, John. But what if your love for Paul was created by me while I was writing?" 

 

 When asked by Ringo, John was not confident, but seeing that he still liked Paul, he felt this would be his real intention, and when he thought it, John, who became more confident, tapped Ringo on the shoulder. 

 

 "Silly sound, Ringo.  Everything will be fine. I haven't told Paul the truth yet, but we can think of ways to solve it.”

 

John's solace made Ringo cry. John was a really good friend. 

 

 

 After a two-hour flight, Ringo and John returned to the familiar city, saying to each other, 'Let's take a rest and see you at work.' When He opened the front door, the atmosphere inside the house that had been stopped while He was on a trip seemed to come to life only when Ringo came. Ringo put his luggage down in the room and put a blue note on the desk. Then he mumbled to himself in a mixed mood.

 

 "This was Paul's story. I will never write this story in the future."

 "That's too bad."

 

 Ringo was surprised to hear the answer. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. But with a 'hmm-' sound, the cover of a blue note rolled and something resembled a blue cotton ball floated up into the air. It was the devil Ringo saw when He was young. The devil had blue fur that seemed to be faded more than then, but his eyes were still bright yellow. The devil slowly rose to the infront of Ringo and spoke again..

 

 "Good to see you again, I've been waiting for your story...... You haven't written a story for a few days. What happened?"

 

 Though it was a gentle voice, Ringo thought it was all made by the devil, so he was more emotional than fear and gave a cold answer before devil.

 

 "…I didn't know what I was writing was about other people's lives. If I had known that, I wouldn't have written this story."

 

 In normal cases, the devil could have cursed the Ringo for being against him. But this devil was not such a bad thing, so he sighed. Of course, Ringo shrugged with surprise at the sigh. The devil spoke in a very sad voice. 

 

 "But the story was real life, so you could write it without being restricted to your thoughts, and it was a really interesting story for me. I'm afraid it's time to end this story. I want a story that I'll live up to. If I'm not satisfied with it, I have to bring something precious to you. Of course, if you can't satisfy me, you can keep on writing. Which one would you choose?"

 

 The devil's words made Ringo look worried. What will happen to Paul when Ringo finishes the story? And what if he doesn't satisfy the devil? But once he learned the truth, He couldn't keep writing. The devil sighed again when he was looking at Ringo's hesitation. The devil, weakened by the story of Ringo, wanted to give him a period of time.

 

 "…Then I'll give you three days, so think about it." 

 

 The devil turned as transparent as he had first appeared, leaving it. Ringo, who had been looking at the notes for a while, couldn't figure out why 'Pepper land' came to mind at this moment, but he felt like he had to go there. And He wanted to ask George to give him the answer. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Toward the end**

 

 

 

 

 It was late at night, but Ringo didn't have much time to lose. The view was quite different from the day, but luckily, when he arrived in 'Pepper land', he knocked on the green door. A moment later a sound came and George opened the door and identified who was standing outside. When George confirmed that it was Ringo, he opened the door wider as if to ask him to come inside.

 

 "…I didn't expect you to come so late."

 

 "I'm sorry. But it's really urgent. George, I need your help."

 

 Seeing the seemingly urgent Ringo, George took the Ringo to the backyard garden with a candle in his hand. The only light in the backyard garden was candles and moonlight, while the table and surrounding areas were cluttered, but Ringo had no time to care about it. That's why Ringo stopped George from organizing the tables and surroundings and sat him down. And he told George everything from his first meeting with the devil to his second meeting yesterday.

 

 "…That's why I got a three-day grace period. There are only two days left now, but... George, what am I supposed to do?" 

 

 George could hardly answer Ringo's words. Of course, Ringo will no longer be able to continue writing once he finds out that what he is writing is Paul's story. But George couldn't get the hang of what the devil had to say about 'the end of the story.' It was the same with Ringo. If this end means death... The thought of what to do came to them.

 

 "Oh, if I could finish the story safely..."

 

 With the sick sigh of Ringo, George had an idea.

 

 "Ringo, why don't you write the story like this?"

 

 George opened his mouth as if he had made up his mind. 

 

 

 

 Having spent a busy weekend catching up on his behind schedule after a trip, Paul made a tea to take break. The trip with his friend was enjoyable enough, but there was also a bit of palpitate, because of John. Paul wish He had a chance to be closer. Unfortunately, they didn't have much time to talk to each other. When Paul go to see George later, He will ask George to make a meeting with John. Paul thought so and was about to drink tea. A knock came on the door and Paul had to drop his tea and go outside.

 

"…Paul, you live in a really cozy yellow brick house."

 

 It was John who was standing in front of Paul when he opened the door.

 

 "John, how did you know?"

 

 "You said it, 'Come and see me'. So I asked George. I heard it would be easy to find this house in town." 

 

 In John's reply, Paul recalled eating together at a trip. Paul's cheeks blushed when he remembered that he confessed his love just for fun. Of course, it wasn't a heartless joke, but Paul worried that John might think he was a light hearted person who confessed to confess his love to anyone.

 

 "Maybe you're thinking about giving me flowers at the time."

 

 Paul's shoulder trembled at John's words. As John watched the scene, he laughed aloud and looked into Paul's eyes. straight up and arched eyebrows And below it were innocent-looking pupils, who were a little shy. John was convinced that his heart was still true, as he said to Ringo. That's why John came here.

 

 "Paul, it was a joke back then, but now I'll talk to you first.”

 

 

 "Will you accept my love?”

 

 Paul nodded at John's confession of love. 

 

 

 

 

 

**A devil's favorite ending**  

 

 

 

 

 As they talked about each other for a long time, the colors of the sky gradually became orange, purple, and blue. It's time to see John off. Paul had a wistful look as he watched John get in the car. Paul turned his back and walked home when he saw the car getting so far out of sight. A ball of blue fur appeared next to Paul as he opened the door.

 

 "You're trying to end this way......”

 

Strange things were no longer surprising to Paul, who was born and raised in a yellow brick house. Paul shrugged and turned toward the blue fur.

 

 "It's going to be cold. Shall we go home?" 

 

 A ball of blue fur came over Paul's shoulders. No, it might be fair to say that it was floating around and placed on the shoulders. Anyway, it went into the house with Paul. 

 

 "You are not surprised when you are not a child."

 "This is not the first time."

 

 The blue fur shivered as if it were funny. His hair trembled and gave him a feeling of laughing out loud. The blue woolly ball jumped and slowly disappeared, muttering 'What an interesting story.'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 For the first time, a four-person table was placed in the garden of 'Peppe land', not a two-person table. Of course, the snack table and the chair next to him were added, but George began busy decorating the garden in the morning. Everyone was about to arrive. The first John to arrive helped George to put the tea cups and refreshments on the table. Then Ringo and Paul arrived, and the four of them began to say hello to each other at a gathering after the trip. 

 

 "The four of us are here for a reason."

 

 George winked at Ringo. Ringo coughed nervously and took a blue note out of his bag. Then he opened his mouth.

 

 "It's a story I've been writing since I was six years old, about a man born in a yellow brick house." 

 Paul opened his eyes round at the speech of Ringo. It was like saying, 'Yellow brick house? That's my house'.  Ringo handed Paul his notes. Paul opened his note and began to read the story, and his face gradually changed into wonder.

 

 "No way, Ringo. Are you sure you wrote this? It's like my diary."

 "Paul, I started writing this story by signing a contract with the devil and only recently learned that it was about Paul's life. I tried to finish my story in my own way, and as a result we're here."

 "Maybe the devil is satisfied."

 

 "I really thought about how to deliver this. In the meantime, I owe George and John a lot, and it's only a short time since they both learned about it."

 

 Paul was surprised, but soon remembered that the strange things that happened around him were not so bad, and he remembered something that looked like the blue fur he saw a few days ago.

 

 "Did that devil looks like a blue woolen ball?”

 "Right!" 

 

 Ringo welcomed Paul's words. Paul nodded understandingly. Then he added the words with regret.

 

 "Well... Now, fairytales won't happen in my life anymore."

 

 John added to Paul's words. 

 

 "Well, maybe we can make it together now."

 "That's right. Now we have to make up the story. It'll be more fun. Right, Ringo?" 

 

 Ringo laughed because the atmosphere was softer than expected. Watching it, George tapped a teaspoon on his teacup and pulled out the wine and glasses from the basket beside him. The tea time was over and it was time to enjoy the party. 

 

 

 

 "Come on, life is a little less fairy tale and you can't see the future. Life is more attractive if you don't know it. So let's all raise a glass of wine."

 

 

 

 At George's words, everyone laughed and held up a glass of wine. 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My skill was immature, but it was able to translate it all the way. Thank you for reading.


End file.
